Lucky
by Imitation Angel
Summary: 1827 / slight 5927 / 8059 / Lime. 1 universe, 204 countries, 89 islands, 7 seas, and they had the privilege to meet each other.


I finally went and watched Titanic! [in 3D...what a waste of money /scoff]. But now I see everything with clarity when I had been blindly writing about the Titanic in my other 1827 fic. I think I might continue that now, since I've finally seen the movie for myself. It was beautiful.

This is thanks to **Jasmin Liertha** for inspiring this fic. If it hadn't been for her, I would've never ran into the video _According to Kyoya _(you can check it out, pretty dead on; youtube) which breeded this plotbunny.

I'm not sure if most of you have noticed but, I suck at writing angst. Completely and truly—I've bombed a scene before and never wanted to write angst/sadness-related ever again. This fic kind of required a little bit of angst, but I didn't emphasize on it as much as I should. Compared to how many details I could've written, this fic is merely an outline of what could have been a really detailed one-shot. But all I wanted to do was to get this out of my head and onto paper.

Hope you don't hate it too much. ^^"

* * *

Tsuna swore something had connected that day. There couldn't have _not _been something between them when they kissed. Even though he only had a minimal amount of experience—that brief time when he went out with Kyoko, then Haru shortly thereafter—Hibari had made him feel like he was completely new to kissing. With the way their lips melded together in such a perfect way that Tsuna felt like melting in his cloud guardian's arms, each passing second felt like what heaven would feel like. The kiss, which had remained closed this whole time, suddenly progressed into an open-mouthed one when Tsuna had grasped on Hibari's tie to bring him closer. It was slow, passionate, with Hibari's tongue leading Tsuna's around with such expertise that the brunet wondered who he had practiced with (and then subsequently feeling a burst of jealousy at whoever that person was). Everything had felt so right, so perfect, and completely flawless—like he was in paradise. Nothing should've went wrong after _that_.

He was wrong.

Their kiss broke when Hibari gripped Tsuna's shoulders harshly. The Decimo, still heady from Hibari's scent and from the kiss gazed up with slightly glazed over and confused eyes.

"Do not take me for a _fag_, herbivore. Never do something so disgusting again," he spat as his arms returned back to his sides. "Get _out._"

The burning eyes and edged words that minced him penetrated through his Hibari-induced fog. Tsuna's face crumpled as he turned tail and ran, embarrassment and shame flooding every part of his being.

Hibari slowly clenched his outstretched hand, letting it fall back down to its side where it belonged. After a lifetime of fucking things up, this was well and truly the coup de grace to any chance at happiness he had.

1 universe, 204 countries, 89 islands, 7 seas—and there was nobody else like Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who he would lay down his life for.

* * *

The air asphyxiated him, even has he drew in large gulps of it. He never should've confessed! He was Dame-Tsuna, and he was always going to be! Why did he do something so out of character? Why did he have the foolish thought of harboring any hope at all? He kept on sprinting, not heeding any of the Disciplinary Committee members that attempted to catch up with him. His lungs burned and begged for reprieve as tears blurred his vision, but he had to get as far away from Hibari as he could. Hibari was _right._ He _was _a fag and he was utterly despicable, forcing his affections on someone who clearly didn't want them. He was so consumed with his self loathe that when he bumped into someone, he fell over backwards from the force.

"T-Tenth?"

_G-Gokudera! Why isn't he at school? _Instantly he tried to shove all of his emotions down a black hole lest his right hand man would start to worry, but instead, he completely broke down.

He didn't expect a pair of arms to encircle him in a firm grip that was so freshly reminiscent of Hibari that he broke into a round of unrelenting sobs.

"Come on Tenth...it's okay," Gokudera said soothingly, completely bewildered on why his don, while more sensitive than the rest of them, would completely melt down like this. _Which asshole did this? I'm going to fucking shove so many fucking—_"T-Tenth?" Tsuna had passed out. The silver-haired delinquent couldn't help but realize how drenched his sleeve was.

* * *

"Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi called in sick again today," Kusakabe reported.

Hibari's guilt raised another notch as he acknowledged Kusakabe's information with a curt nod. The reason why the herbivore had been out for three days in a row couldn't have been because of him, right?

"Gokudera Hayato has been actively skipping school. He was sighted multiple times in various stores during school hours." Hibari's eyes narrowed at that. He knew that although the storm guardian was a delinquent; he rarely skipped school, if ever because of the fact that it was against the herbivore's wishes. As he was digesting the fact, a certain Beretta-owning baby appeared through his window, cosplaying a judge's costume and carrying the full solemnity of it.

"Hibari Kyouya. I have something to tell you."

* * *

It had been three days since the incident occurred. Tsuna was still moping around, and even Reborn had been uncharacteristically concerned (Tsuna was convinced that it was a show for Nana). Tsuna was drained of any will to live, even Reborn had found it exceedingly hard to make the brunet move from his bed. Threats were ignored and bodily harm was taken willingly. If anything good had arisen from any of this, it had been the sharp increase in Tsuna's pain tolerance, Reborn had mused aloud to Bianchi. Surprisingly, the matured hitwoman had been catering to Tsuna's needs when Gokudera wasn't (which was rarely). She had said something about now he also understood the pain of love now.

Today was the last day Tsuna was allotted. Reborn swore that he would put the bullet to Tsuna's head himself if he didn't whip himself back into shape. Things hadn't fared well that morning either—I-pin had made the mistake of mentioning Hibari and his tears resurfaced.

He placed his forehead against the cool marble of the counter top, thinking about how undeserving he was of everything he had in his life, going through the routine he had built in the last two days since _that _happened.

"Gyahahaha, Lambo-san has control of the kitchen!"

"Not fair!" I-pin protested as the two circled around each other. What they were doing should have been harmless, if Lambo hadn't knocked into the stove, his fifty-pound afro with all the junk he stored in it bouncing a burning pan from its sitting place. Tsuna, for the first time in a while, felt fear take a vice grip on his heart as he sprinted towards Lambo and made a grab for the pan, lest it hurt I-pin too. He ended up grabbing searing hot metal that was intensified as the boiling contents of what was cooking spilled all over his arm.

"So he moves," Reborn remarked sarcastically from his vantage point on top of the fan.

Tsuna was clutching onto Lambo so hard that the bovine was beginning to cry.

"Baka-Tsuna, you're hurting me!" Lambo cried out.

"Don't you ever do something like that again," Tsuna said fiercely. Lambo's eyes rounded as he stared up at Tsuna's tear-stained eyes while I-Pin ran to get Gokudera (who was already rushing down the stairs by then). "You could've gotten seriously hurt."

"B-Baka-Tsuna, are you a crybaby or something?" Lambo tried to tease, his sensitive side showing through his raucous exterior when he wiped at Tsuna's eyes.

"Tenth! Are you okay?" Gokudera said, frantically patting areas of Tsuna's body to access his well-being.

"Baka-dera, of course he's not! He just saved Lambo-san from a pan and his hand got all burnt!" Lambo yelled, causing Reborn and Gokudera to become slightly surprised at his sudden increase of observation skills.

"Come upstairs, I'll bandage it for you," Gokudera urged softly as he helped Tsuna up.

"I-Itai," Tsuna murmured, wincing. Relief was brimming in the storm guardian's eyes. Finally, some show of emotion and pain.

Reborn was pleased above all else. His guardians were showing signs of improvement, and with Tsuna back on track, he would be a catalyst to more changes. But first...he had to visit somebody. Surprisingly, a certain cloud guardian had been showing little progress. Perhaps an update on some news would jump start something.

* * *

Tsuna hated himself for using Gokudera, but the storm guardian had pretty much offered himself on a silver platter after squeezing the truth out of his beloved Tenth. With his eyes closed, he could imagine that who he was kissing wasn't his reliable right hand man—but a certain prefect instead. Gokudera wanted to immediately storm to "that undeserving asshole of a bastard's house and repeatedly jam him chock-full of dynamites until he died by combustion," but Tsuna had frantically shook his head to his guardian's over-dramatic measures.

_I'll forget Hibari. I'm sorry I've been such a pain to you and everyone else,_Tsuna had apologized. _I've been such a fool._

Later that day, Gokudera had taken him out to an arcade, despite the fact that his right hand was injured. Good thing he was left-handed. He hadn't had this much fun in such a long while—he'd wasted so much time pining after Hibari. They kissed, again, and even though Tsuna wanted to push the image of Hibari out of his head, he found that he didn't have the ability to do so. His love for him ran that unconditionally deep. But the pain on his heart Gokudera was able to lessen by being with him like this. Tsuna breathed deeply as he pressed their foreheads together. Even though Gokudera was nothing like Hibari—maybe, in time, the storm guardian would be able to eclipse Hibari in importance.

* * *

The next morning, Reborn shot what seemed to be a hockey puck in his face to wake him up.

"O-Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna cried indignantly. The hitman smirked. Gokudera seemed to be a working remedy.

"Put that on your burns. It works better than the stuff Mama gave you."

"Oh? Okay," Tsuna said absentmindedly as he rubbed at his eyes. "Thanks."

"It's not from me."

"Oh?"

* * *

Hibari felt like tearing down a wall when he saw the two together. He settled for smashing a vase, deaf to the loud shattering it made as its shards dug into his skin.

"Leave it," he growled to Kusakabe. An underling, who had been passing the room, glanced at him terrified before scramming down the halls. His fists clenched, blood streaming from the multitude of shallow cuts he had gained. He wanted to bite Gokudera Hayato to death so badly, but the storm guardian had accomplished what he himself could not: bringing a smile to Tsuna's face again and being able to stand beside him every day. Reborn's words reverberated in his mind. _To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind. To violate this will terminate your eligibility as a cloud guardian._

No, he could never have who he wanted most.

* * *

A month flew by. He rarely saw Hibari, but during the few circumstances he absolutely had to, the exchange of words between them were the bare minimum and he avoided eye contact altogether. Gokudera stood by his promise of healing him, and slowly, the network of love scars were beginning to fade. Yesterday, he had cut Gokudera loose. He knew what was going on between Yamamoto and him, and he didn't want to be selfish any longer than he had to. His storm guardian was already looking much happier, although he tried to cover up his happiness up by arguing over every little diminutive thing with Yamamoto.

"This is why everyone thinks you're an idiot! You don't even know what the derivative of the variable _ab_ is on our homework! And you call yourself a left-hand man," Gokudera said, sounding disgusted.

"Maa, maa, I knew it after you taught us. Right, Tsuna?" Yamamoto's megawatt smile dulled a little when he saw what Tsuna was staring at.

"_No way, Hibari Kyouya deals with drug lords? Isn't that hypocritical of him?_"

"_Look, this one says he deals with human trafficking. What a disgusting human being._"

The crowd in front of the board suddenly parted when a lithe body forcibly pushed past and started snatching the papers down.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! What do you think you're doing?" one of his former bullies yelled—Kaneda Osamu. Tsuna continued to fiercely tear down the lying pieces of white filth that were tacked on the board wordlessly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Osamu reiterated, irritated that he was being ignored by who had once been his victim. But then all of a sudden the Disciplinary Committee head prefect had threatened him on his life if he dared lay a finger on Sawada Tsunayoshi again, and he would like to keep his life, thank you very much. But the loser was just irking him beyond relief today.

"Are you protecting that pansy son of a bitch prefect of yours? Do you want to turn your beloved Kyouya-chan into a fag too? Like what you did to Gokudera?" Yamamoto had to restrain Gokudera from dealing bodily damage whilst Osamu sneered. The stocky bully never saw what was coming. When Tsuna ripped the last of the papers down from the board, he balled his hand into a fist and socked Osamu across the jaw. The force of it had the bully clutching his jaw in pain.

"I twhink its bwoken," he gasped out, glaring at Tsuna as he surged forward to pay him back.

"Don't ever insult Hibari-san like that again," Tsuna snarled, delivering another blow to his former tormentor's stomach that sent him flying across the hall, where he crumpled into a heap at the opposite end. "And don't any of you believe any of this _trash _that was up here. Hibari-san would never do such things." The students who had believed Tsuna, for all their life, to be utterly no good and useless had just received the biggest shock.

"T-Tenth..." Gokudera said, surprised at Tsuna's ferocity.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I understand that you know the full repercussions of your actions?" Tsuna's eyes closed for several seconds before opening and showing the resignation behind them.

"Your timing is amazing," Tsuna said wryly. "Take me to the Reception Room then, Kusakabe-san."

* * *

It was easy enough to reply to Kusakabe rashly back there when he had gotten caught up in the heat of the moment. However, as the silence between him and the Disciplinary Committee vice dragged on, his anger slowly diminished. What would he do when he had to appear in front of Hibari again? He should've taken the initiative and ran...

"Sawada-san. May I inquire about what you have in your hands?" Tsuna's eyes blazed again as his hands erupted in fire and incinerated the papers. Kusakabe took the reply for what it was worth. "Sawada-san, you have been affecting Kyo-san in a negative way." Tsuna looked at Kusakabe, immensely surprised.

"Still? I thought he would've just written me off as disgusting and continue on with life," the brunet said softly.

"Take a look at your surroundings. Can you find anything different?" Tsuna surveyed the furniture, noticing that some pieces were new and some were missing. The new vase was what caught his attention—beside it were some broken remnants of the previous vase. Why would Hibari, who was ever so immaculate, leave them out? Kusakabe walked over to the vase, fingering a shard tentatively as he cleared his throat.

"You are the reason why. Not only the vase, but the couch, the potted plants, the coffee machine, and the wall. The wall happened when Kyo-san was already having a particularly rough day. Then he had to walk in on you and Gokudera-san kissing as well." Tsuna swallowed. So he had not imagined the sound of a door opening the other day as he prayed he had.

"I-I appreciate your concern Kusakabe-san, but I don't think Hibari-san cares too much about me. I'm only exactly on his good side, you see," Tsuna explained, unable to prevent emotion from seeping into his words. Kusakabe looked startled for a second.

"Kyo-san is coming. He's a little early today," the vice mused. Tsuna had no idea how he could tell, but he concluded that after being with Hibari for so long, he must have developed some sort of sixth sense. "Go to the next room, and listen carefully," Kusakabe ordered, ushering Tsuna into the adjacent classroom. Only a few heartbeats later, Kusakabe greeted, "Kyo-san."

Heart pounding, Tsuna carefully pressed an ear against the wall.

"I am a prostitute drug overlord with a criminal record a mile long," he could hear Hibari deadpan. How could Hibari joke about something like that? Then: "The herbivore's degenerate friends tried to feed me some bullshit about the herbivore starting a fight. Such tripe," he scoffed.

"That is true." There was a pin-drop silence that followed before the vice continued, "Sawada-san initiated a fight with Kaneda to defend you."

"Is his hand healed?" Hibari finally responded, quickly changing the subject. Tsuna's imagination led him to think that Hibari was concerned.

"Fully healed. The salve you gave him has worked its course."

Tsuna froze. _S-Salve?_ As in the one Reborn had given him...and said that someone else was the benefactor?

Kusakabe pushed on. "Kyo-san, you've been dodging it for a while. Do you love Sawada-san?"

_Crash. _Tsuna didn't look back as he sprinted out of the classroom. He couldn't deal with this right now. He was a coward.

"What was _that_?" Hibari growled, already striding out the door. However, his vice was waiting for him.

"Forgive me, Kyo-san. But it's for your own good." After the _Death Heater _incident in the Ring Battles, Reborn had carefully filed away the information for later use. The tranquilizer the Arcobaleno had issued Kusakabe would subdue even Hibari.

* * *

Fate loved to torment him. As he rounded the corner, Gokudera ran into him and gripped him by the shoulders when he realized who it was. Tsuna flinched as he relived the incident with Hibari.

Only this was much worse.

"Tenth! You have to come see Yamamoto! A rival famiglia suddenly ambushed us!" Desperation coated his words. Gokudera was looking pretty shabby himself, wild hair tousled even more than usual and his sleeves almost in tatters.

_Oh no! Yamamoto! _And he had just gotten together with Gokudera yesterday...after he had so selfishly kept the storm guardian to himself for so long. By the time Tsuna had reached the infirmary, he was looking just as emotionally battered as Gokudera did. His Vongola intuition worked a second too late when he saw a completely unharmed, but serious Yamamoto, which was rare in itself. Reborn sat atop the rain guardian's hair, dressed as a paperboy.

"Be true to your feelings, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Don't deny them," Yamamoto added.

"I'm sorry, Tenth, but I have to do this for your sake and that insane bastard's." A cloth covered his mouth. _Chloroform, _Tsuna dully realized before blacking out.

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as they slowly adjusted to the dimness of the...what? Where was he? He turned around, only to brush up against another body in the confined space.

"Hie!" Who was that?

"Don't be so loud, herbivore." The voice alone caused Tsuna to shiver. How could he derive pleasure from just the sound of Hibari's voice? Then he remembered the precarious situation he was in with Hibari and pressed himself flat against the wall and as far from Hibari as humanly possible, which didn't work out very well at all since the most distance he could put between them was a few measly inches.

So this was why Gokudera and Yamamoto had fooled him. He should've told them that their efforts were going to be fruitless, because Hibari would never like him in a million years.

_Then why did you run? _his conscious asked. _Because you were about to hear—_

A pair of lips brushed against his as his arms were pinned to the wall. Shortly after, his mouth was caressed by a thumb. The touch was followed by another gentle caress of his cheek. A few beats after that, Hibari kissed him—the sweet, lingering type of kiss that would be capable of leaving him woozy many minutes after. Without his consent, tears began to fall from his eyes. Hibari stopped short when he tasted the indicative saltiness.

"Hibari-san, how long are you planning to torture me like this?" Tsuna asked brokenly. "I know I can't have you, but please stop making this worse for me." Hibari's adamantly stoic composure broke as he heard how vulnerable his herbivore sounded.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, releasing Tsuna's arms and gathered his lithe body into his arms. "I love you..."

Tsuna's eyes widened, tears welling up but refusing to fall due to the immense surprise and happiness he felt.

"But I'm your cloud guardian. I'd rather keep you close but beyond my reach than to never be able to see you again."

Tsuna was frozen, still a little shell-shocked from his guardian's confession, but now even more so due to the fact that he had never heard the terse prefect utter more than single phrase or two in an entire meeting.

"I am Vongola Decimo," Tsuna started quietly when he unburied his head from Hibari's chest. This was the first time he had voiced his acceptance of his role so blatantly. "I don't give a single damn if Reborn or Nono disapprove or not. And I am sure Reborn will not force me to disown me of my cloud guardian just because he didn't fit some petty description." After all, the strongest Arcobaleno had already given him his consent. "Hibari Kyouya, I love you, and the whole goddamn Vongola wouldn't be able to stop me from loving you." Tsuna immediately blushed after. _W-When had he become so bold? _

The surge of happiness Hibari felt was foreign as he heard Tsuna's confession. Happiness was a fuzzy feeling, one that made him want to crack a grin or two.

The pair was suddenly temporarily blinded when light filtered in the space. Tsuna covered his face when he realized he was visible. He had felt more empowered in the dark.

Hibari looked up, noticing the air vent had been uncovered. It was only a minute trace, but he had sensed the sun Arcobaleno's aura. Could he take that as an OK then?

Tsuna turned his burning face away when Hibari slowly pried his hands away. He tried to stifle his squeak when Hibari cupped his face and slowly drew back his gaze to him. Tsuna was hit with a sudden wave of _want _when Hibari's eyes connected with his. Hibari's intensity, his soft spot for animals, his care for his comrades, his fighting prowess, his eyes, lips, face, the way he looked when he was content, bloodthirsty, furious—he was in love with all of that and more.

Hibari pulled Tsuna flush to him before descending upon who he had craved for so long. There were no apologies as he slowly ravished every inch of Tsuna's mouth with reckless abandon. The pace was set by him—fast, ravenous, and overwhelming. Tsuna absolutely loved it, reciprocating his cloud guardian's violent attacks with fervor.

It wasn't long before the brunet's back met the wall. His arms had winded up around Hibari's neck sometime during their kiss; Hibari's arms were gripping the sides of his waist. Although Tsuna had been letting out little pants and mewls, they didn't carry the desire of Hibari's low groan when Tsuna shifted. With an embarrassed "eep," Tsuna realized that he had been unconsciously rubbing against his cloud guardian. _H-How were two guys supposed to do this? _He had never went beyond kidding with Gokudera—he couldn't have asked for anything more when the storm guardian had already given up so much for him. Tsuna discovered that the fact that they were both male was not a problem when Hibari rocked his hips. A breathless moan spilled from his lips while not-so-subtle evidence began to form in his pants.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna panted out as he broke the kiss. He hoped that the prefect knew a plan to clean up in his mind, because it was going to be _very _messy...

"You can call me Kyouya, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, sounding slightly winded.

"Kyouya_aah!_" Tsuna had wanted to test out the name first, questioning if he should add an honorific or not. It wasn't supposed to come out as a ragged moan which had only occurred because he suddenly had the notion of raising his hips to meet Hibari's thrust. The resulting friction had him trembling and wantonly moaning out his cloud guardian's name.

Hibari decided his name sounded infinitely times better when Tsuna was moaning it.

Tsuna's arms fell from Hibari's neck, his hands placed on his chest instead as he admired the feel of toned muscle beneath his fingers. His legs were spread to allow Hibari easier access. His eyes were averted from Hibari's face, not wanting the prefect to witness how much control he had lost. Hibari's hand suddenly wound around his waist whilst his other one slowly twisted their fingers together.

"Do you trust me, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna dragged his gaze back to his cloud guardian whilst lifting their intertwined fingers.

"I trust you, Kyouya," Tsuna murmured confidently before placing a soft kiss on their knuckles. He raised his gaze again and felt a sudden burst of boldness. With his free hand, he reached up to twine his fingers in Hibari's raven tresses, then tugged the prefect's head down towards him so he could initiate another kiss. Their tongues pressed together heatedly as they warred over who would be dominant. Hibari won out in the end, but Tsuna had put up a good enough fight for Hibari to want to jump him on the spot. Their arousals communicated nothing but need as their lips clashed together and expressed their hunger for each other. Tsuna's hands tightened as the insistent grinding wore on, biting his lip when he felt his impending release.

"Nnh—wait, Hiba—Kyouyaaah," Tsuna moaned out, pulling his lips away. Hibari smirked at the delectable way Tsuna had said his name, the sound shooting heat straight down to his arousal as he slowed down. "I-I w-want to c-c-c-ome with you," Tsuna continued, his face receiving a burst of color shortly after. Hibari brushed aside Tsuna's matted bangs, noticing how his already disheveled hair was wilder than usual as it seductively framed his face. He pressed a gentle kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

"It's ok." He almost moaned when a knee pressed against his arousal.

"Kyouya." Tsuna's eyes glinted defiantly. "I mean it." So Hibari let his herbi—omnivore do as he pleased for a good minute before taking things into his own hands again, placing Tsuna's leg back beside him. The cloud guardian grinded their crotches together harshly. It only took a few seconds before he had Tsuna gasping again, and then a few more when he stiffened and arched into Hibari, coming with a drawn out moan. Tsuna's orgasm set off Hibari's, and his hands clenched around Tsuna's as the pleasure left him panting.

Tsuna felt like jelly after his high, letting Hibari support him as he tried to catch his breath. The brunet cocked his head to the side when something glinted in Hibari's hand. With a click, the door opened.

"Y-You had the key this whole time?" he exclaimed indignantly, yelping when Hibari swept him up in a semi princess hold—seeing that one of his hands was still occupied by Tsuna's.

"We're in the storage closet in the basement," Hibari said evasively, taking an unknown route that led to the Reception Room.

_He had a key. He could've left, since he woke up before him. _Tsuna's eyes brimmed with tears. How lucky was he? 1 universe (and infinite other parallel ones), 204 countries, 89 islands, 7 seas, and he had the chance in 7 billion to meet Hibari.

When they reached the private washroom, Tsuna gave his new lover a kiss that spoke of nothing but chaste love.

Hibari felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

* * *

Please alert me if you find any typos/mistakes, I make those pretty often without noticing (I miss them all the time during proof reading).

Drop me a line on the fic as well, I'd love to hear feedback n_n


End file.
